a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to potter's wheels, and, more particularly, a potter's wheel having an articulated structure that is adjustable for improved ergonomics and other benefits.
b. Related Art
Pottery work, although of ancient origin, continues in the modern day as both a profession and hobby. Pottery studios are increasingly popular, and the art is taught in many schools as well. Moreover, the therapeutic and rehabilitative benefits of pottery work (e.g., for persons recovering from neurological or physical injuries) are becoming increasingly recognized.
Despite the ongoing popularity of pottery work, potter's wheels themselves have remained little changed over the centuries. Traditional kick wheels have been largely replaced by electric motors, but the rest of the structure remains much the same: A low-set rotating wheel mounted on a vertical shaft in a fixed frame or cabinet. While the very simple, basic character of this design may appeal to traditionalists, it has significant drawbacks that have long plagued users. One of the most serious is the stress that is placed on a user's back: The potter must lean over the wheel and bear downwardly against it with his hands, all the while maintaining a constant position, which places a significant strain on the back. Although this may be of little concern to the young and very fit, and while certain other individuals of a stoic bent might actually maintain that it is a benefit, the reality is that for the great majority of users the back strain involved in working with traditional potter's wheels is a source of annoyance at best and an outright barrier at worst. For example, the degree of back strain encountered with ordinary wheels is simply unacceptable for many persons who are undergoing rehabilitation (many of whom in fact suffer from back injuries), and also for the elderly who may wish to enjoy the hobby in their retirement. Even for a user of average age and physical condition, the constant back strain is tiring and detracts from both the enjoyment and the amount of time that can be spent working at the wheel.
Another drawback, particularly significant when using potter's wheels for rehabilitation work, is the difficulty in accessing traditional wheels when confined to a wheelchair. In many instances it is physically impossible to move the wheelchair to a position where the person can actually reach the clay and work it on the wheel. In a few instances specialty potter's wheels have been produced for wheelchair-bound users, which feature a wheel mounted on a raised platform with adjoining armrests. This makes access from a wheelchair possible, but the user must still lean forward and strain downwardly against the wheel. Moreover, these specialized devices are generally unsuitable for use by persons who are not confined to a wheelchair, and consequently are limited in their utility.
Furthermore, even individuals who enjoy full mobility may wish to work at the potter's wheel while seated and standing at different times. Conventional potter's wheels provide no way of accommodating this change in height, and due to the size and weight of most potter's wheels it is impractical to repeatedly shift the position of the wheel between the floor and a bench or countertop. A similar problem is presented when persons of different heights want to use the same wheel but there is no way of adjusting the height of the wheel to meet their needs; for example, this is a common situation in pottery studios utilized by hobbyists, and in schools and rehabilitation facilities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a powered potter's wheel assembly that eliminates the need to lean directly over the clay that is being worked on the wheel. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an assembly that eliminates the back stress that is commonly encountered when working traditional potter's wheels in such a position. Still further, there exists a need for such an assembly in which the wheel is readily adjustable to different heights so as to accommodate persons having different heights and also to allow persons to use the wheel whether sitting of standing. Still further, there exists a need for such an assembly in which the wheel can be readily accessed and used by a person in a wheelchair, but without limiting the usefulness of the assembly to persons who are not so confined. Still further, there exists a need for such an assembly that is durable and provides rigid support for the wheel, so as to give both satisfactory performance and long-lasting service.